


Fine Lines #1: Trials of Asexuality Part 1

by AYangThang



Series: Fine Lines [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexuality, BDSM conversasions, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Open Relationships, Romance, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: A snapshot scene: Weiss and Yang cuddle together in bed, sharing kisses and comforting one another. As Weiss (asexual) prepares to take a business trip, they discuss who Yang (sexual) will be staying with in the meantime. Due to Yang's kinks, Weiss has her own ideas of who Yang should stay with, but the decision isn't up to them. It's up to Yang's dommie, who just happens to be Weiss's older sister, Winter Schnee.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Fine Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Fine Lines #1: Trials of Asexuality Part 1

** Fine Lines #1: Trials of Asexuality Part 1 **

Yang finds herself idling the hours away in bed. Reclining back she looks up to the white ceiling. In the other room, a discussion was taking place. She couldn’t help but feel her gut twit unpleasantly, waiting to be told what was in store for her future. Her fingers trailed along the collar upon her neck. Usually this was an exciting time, being passed around from one dommie to the other. The women in her life sharing her with a fluidity that Yang had honestly never expected could happen.

However, this was one of those few unpleasant times when she wasn’t being passed around by choice, but rather, by necessity. In her day to day life, she lived with Winter and Weiss in the Schnee family townhouse. When she was with them, she enjoyed the best of both worlds.

Weiss offered a more traditional, if fledgling romance. Something that Yang could see leading to a proper marriage in a few year if things kept their current pace. However, Weiss was asexual without question and without remorse to her own identity. Only having sex on the exceedingly rare occasion when it suited their relationship, and not because she actually had lustful whims to begin with. Holidays and Yang’s birthday were a few noteworthy occasions where she would be more receptive to the idea. She did it for Yang’s sake, because the blonde was a physical creature by nature.

While Weiss appreciated the closeness of the act, the intimacy that it provided, that was as far as it went for her. While she would pleasure Yang in those rare circumstances, the blond was only allowed to reciprocate with kisses and touches that slip beneath the fabric her bra or panties. That was the line Weiss drew, firm and logical, the way she liked all things to be.

If it was up to Weiss, generally she was much happier to lay in bed cuddled up beside Yang. Dainty fingers making idle patterns of nonsense upon exposed flesh. Less for the sexual gratification of it all, and rather because she valued the intimate connection they shared. Yang eagerly soaked up the contact, returning the embrace wholeheartedly, stealing a kiss that didn’t least nearly as long as she would have liked it to.

“Any idea who it’ll be this time?” Weiss wondered, adjusting the sheet over the both of them. Yang was, and would forever be, a very sexual being. It would have made a relationship with her impossible, if it were not for the fact that others were more than willing to uptake the task of filling that void in Yang’s life. A void that, if Weiss was honest with herself, she didn’t mind relinquishing to others.

In fact when, it wasn’t a particularly special occasion she preferred when aspect of Yang’s life was regulated to someone else.

“I don’t know, I guess it depends on if you’re taking Blake with you or not.” Yang said with a little shrug. Winter had always been preferential to sending Yang to stay with Glynda. Especially when both of the Schnee siblings took extended time away. However, there were occasions when Yang would end up elsewhere, such as with the Belladonna’s. Although, that particular decision came down to whether or not Blake and Ruby were in the household at the time. “Blake usually goes on these sorts of trips, doesn’t she?”

“That was the plan, I doubt that will change…” Weiss said, considering that little detail. “Well, no matter where you go, it’ll only be for a little while…” She tried to assure Yang simply. “We’ll be back sooner than you think.”

“Mm.” Yang sounded softly, as if to agree. “I could end up anywhere then. If it’s only a short stay, I may end up being sent to Coco’s or Cinder’s.”

“You’re not staying with Cinder.” Weiss bit out.

“Oh?

“I made that abundantly clear to Winter.” Weiss went on to say at Yang’s curious expression. “You aren’t to be left with her any longer than a single overnight playdate at a time, and I meant that.”

“She’s not that bad, you know.” Yang said, fully understanding why Weiss didn’t like it. “She’s a little cruel, but she’s always careful.”

“Not careful enough.” Weiss said. “I’d be less adverse to it if you knew where to draw the line, but you don’t. You never stop her, and even if I know you can take it, I refuse to come home to that aftermath. Just because I know you enjoy it, doesn’t mean I like to see it. I don’t want her looking after you for any length of time. Honestly, it’s that same reason I’d rather not have you over at Coco’s, either.”

“I know babe…” Yang said, her lips falling atop that crinkled brow, trying to ward away the concern she found there. “But you know, I don’t use my safe word with them because I’ve never had to. It’s never gotten to that point. Cinder looks after me. I know you don’t believe that, but I swear she does.”

“A matter we will never agree on.” Weiss said with a soft shake of her head. “Besides that, Winter said something about medical records…”

“Oh yeah, our yearly STD screenings. Her test results haven’t come back yet, but she’s always clean. I don’t think that’ll change this time, either.” Yang said with a shrug. Playing around as often as they did demanded a special level of care and consideration. They were always careful. “You don’t have to worry. It’s not like anyone plays outside of our group, and we’ve always had really strict rules about newcomers entering in.”

“Regardless, if I had my way about it, you’d be sent to stay with Ghira and Kali.” Weiss said with a soft wave of dismissal and a long lasting sigh. “At least then I won’t come home to any questionable marks all over you again. The kinks you share with Cinder bother me on a good day, let alone when I know you’ll be with her for any extended period of time.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, no one’s really a good substitute for Winter.” Yang laughed softly. “Winter’s my queen, and I chose her for a reason you know.”

“Yes, and I still find that absurd.” Weiss said burying her face into the crook of Yang’s neck. If she had to guess, Yang had a particular type of woman that checked all of the boxes for her. A list of sorts, that Weiss often wondered about. She never had the heart to ask, but if she had to guess it had a lot of do with the similarities between them. She wasn’t not entirely unlike her elder sister. The two of them had a vast many things in common, far more than just looks. “You’re ridiculous sometimes, I hope you know that.”

“Yes princess…” Yang said teasingly, that particular word was a simple nickname with no authority attached. Quite the opposite in fact, seeing as Weiss hated it.

“Stop that.” Weiss said, flicking her on the nose and causing Yang to laugh once more. “As I said before, we shouldn’t be gone for too long. You can go back to your more rambunctious play dates once we’ve returned. It won’t be for long. Until then, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Yeah… I know, babe.” Yang sighed. She still didn’t like that she couldn’t go with them. Even if she did, they’d be cooped up in meetings for countless hours a day, working hard to seal new deals with the Atlesian military. That would have left her alone in a silent apartment for hours on end. “I’m going to miss you, though.”

“I know.” Weiss said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Yang’s lips, a promise that she would hurry back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
